


Don't Get Us Caught

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Field Trip, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: I really dont like this one. I dont like the way it turned out, but the original version of it got deleted so i had to completely rewrite it and Im sick so its really short and shitty. Please dont hate it too much.





	Don't Get Us Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont like this one. I dont like the way it turned out, but the original version of it got deleted so i had to completely rewrite it and Im sick so its really short and shitty. Please dont hate it too much.

“Tony, please, why are you here?” Peter hissed, pulling his boyfriend behind the bus and out of view of his class. Maybe no one would notice that _Tony Fucking Stark_ was trying to come on their high school field trip. 

The older man looked borderline offended. “I’m chaperoning. Duh.” 

Peter looked almost horrified. “_Why_?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Because May told me that she couldn’t come and decided that you needed a responsible adult with you.” He grinned. “Luckily she doesn’t know that I don’t really have any responsible intentions of being on this trip,” he joked to his younger boyfriend. 

Peter covered his face. "I swear, if you do anything to get us caught…" 

Tony scoffed. "Relax, kid. You're of the age of consent. So even if we get caught, it doesn't matter. You'll be fine. Chill out." He kissed his boyfriend softly. "And I promise I won't even try anything if you don't want me to."

Peter stayed quiet for a moment, sighing softly. Then he smiled a little. "I never said I didn't want you to…"

_______________

It took exactly five minutes and thirty two seconds for them to start messing around. The bus ride was supposed to take two hours or so, so they knew that they had plenty of time. And they were sat in the back with no one else around them because being Tony Stark had its privileges.

Tony's hand was shoved down his boyfriend's pants and his lips were pressed against the younger man's pulse point. "Still okay?" He mumbled. 

Peter nodded, already seeming blissed out. "Yeah…" He whispered. 

It only took a couple more minutes of Tony’s quick movements of his hand to get the younger man right up to the edge, hips rocking as he chased his high. 

Tony didn't miss how Peter's breath caught when he slid his thumb over the head of his cock. 

"T-tony, I'm gonna cum," he whispered, covering his mouth with one hand and biting down on his fingers to try and stay quiet. 

His boyfriend didn’t stop, keeping his hand pumping quickly in an attempt to help his baby boy finish. 

Peter whimpered as quietly as he could, feeling himself spill over Tony’s hand. He was breathing hard, embarrassed that he had finished so quickly. But he knew that he couldn't help it. He was insanely sensitive because of his powers and he was with someone that had decades of experience over him. Plus, well, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was really turned on by the thought that someone could catch them. It was just so risky and Peter definitely got off on that. 

Tony pulled his hand away, moving his dirty fingers to Peter’s mouth and pushing two inside. “Clean them up,” he whispered. 

Peter nodded, doing as he was told. He was a good boy, if nothing else. 

Since they were preoccupied with each other, they didn’t realise that Peter’s soft noises had attracted some attention and one of Peter’s fellow students was making his way towards the back of the bus to check it out.

"Oh my god!" Flash yelled, causing Peter to choke on Tony’s fingers and pull away out of embarrassment, Tony glaring at the boy with no shame. 

"Can I help you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on this or any of my other writings because theres been an extreme lack of comments and its really putting a damper on my motivation lol 
> 
> Or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com


End file.
